


When It Started

by redlikerayses (RedLikeRayses)



Series: 30 Day Drabble Challenge [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: 30 day drabble challenge, Drabble, M/M, Old School, Romance, beginning, gav is gay for ray, ray the new guy, rayvin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:44:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedLikeRayses/pseuds/redlikerayses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray is the new guy.<br/>Gavin isn't.<br/>Something was bound to happen.</p><p> </p><p>[Day one of anarchivedblog-blog's Drabble A Day Challenge]</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It Started

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:beginning
> 
> This series is going to be a warm up as I'm trying to get back into writing. I'm going to be testing out a few different writing styles so criticism is always welcome. Happy reading!

It used to just be the four of them.

Geoff, Jack, Gavin, Michael. That was it.

They were a team. They were a family.

And Gavin loved it. He finally had a place where he belonged.

His family was small, maybe,but it was his.

Then this kid in the community started posting videos.

Then he kept posting them. More and more, and they were funny and useful and _wow_ he was good at video games, what the hell.

Then Geoff and Burnie came into the office and announced that they now had a new addition to their little family.

And then the four of them were all piled into a car, driving to the airport, the air bristling with energy and excitement.

And nervousness, from Gavin. But he didn't make that known.

The kid was really funny. He made Gavin laugh so hard.And he wasn’t too bad looking, either.

And his voice,  _god_ his voice. It was like angelic music to Gavin’s ears.

And then they were pulling into the parking lot, Geoff telling Michael and Gavin to go find Ray and bring him back to the car because no way in hell were they going to deal with airport traffic today.

Then Michael and Gavin were scrambling out of the car, quickly finding their way to the pick-up area.

Then Michael was pulling someone into a hug, both of them laughing and smiling.

Then a hand was timidly being held out to him.

“Hey. I’m Ray.”

Then Gavin took the hand and looked up into dark, rich, chocolate-like eyes.

“Hi. I know.”

Then Ray flashed a smile at him.

And Gavin’s heart skipped a beat.

“Nice to meet you, Gavin.”

Another beat.

“Nice to meet you too, Ray."

_Bollocks._


End file.
